Forbidden Fruit
by Jaxon21
Summary: So nach EWIGER zeit, poste ich eine brandneue FF und diese beiden Frauen, haben mich zurück zum FF schreiben gebracht :) Für mögliche RechtschreibSpecialEffectsFehler, werde ich nicht haften. Viel Spaß und ich freue mich über Reviews. Bisher sind nur 2 Kapitel geplant, aber wenn euch das ganze so gut gefällt, könnte es durchaus auch länger werden. Deswegen ist dieses Kapitel etwas
1. Wilde Folgen

Mir gehört leider nichts, außer die Idee!

Und ich hab dieses Lied, während dem schreiben gehört...vielleicht hilft euch das ja auch watch?v=WokNaiDRenc. Viel Spaß ihr Lieben!

Forbidden Fruit

Energisch und voller Wut, stapfte Emma Swan die Treppenstufen zur "Festung" Mills hoch. Sie hämmerte gegen die Tür und wartete...Als diese aufgerissen wurde und eine sehr, sehr wütende Regina entgegen blickte...

"Was wollen SIE hier?!" knurrte sie und sah funkelnd in die Augen...  
Emma lachte zynisch auf "Das wissen SIE ganz genau!" fauchte sie und drängte Regina, mit vollem Gewicht, ins Haus zurück!

Regina wollte sofort protestieren, doch bekam kaum Gelegenheit dazu, denn Emma war in dem Moment einfach zu stark. "Ich war heute mit Henry zum Essen verabredet und er tauchte nicht auf, nur eine dumme Nachricht, dass er verhindert sei!" brüllte sie und sah Regina an. Doch diese hatte nur ein breites Grinsen, für diese Situation übrig.

"Süße...Er ist bei einem Freund über Nacht und ich dachte mir, es wäre doch ganz nett, wenn er mit Kindern in SEINEM Alter Kontakt hat." zwinkerte sie provokant und trat dann in die Küche.  
Emma schnaufte und schloss die Augen, diese Frau bracht sie irgendwann um den Verstand, so viel war sicher!

Regina trat an den Schrank und griff nach einem Glas, sowie der Flasche Apfelwein, um es daraufhin mit dem Getränk zu füllen. Als Emma um die Ecke kam und sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

Regina beobachtete sie genau, wie Emma sich durch ihr langes Haar fuhr und den Blick durch die Küche schweifen ließ.

Dabei erwischte Regina sich, wie sie Emma weiter musterte...Weiter zu ihrem Hals, Schlüsselbein und dann ihren Bürsten! "VERDAMMT" mahnte sie sich innerlich und nahm einen großen Schlucks des Weins.

Emma sah Regina an und schluckte "Ich komme nicht damit klar, wie sie meine Beziehung zu Henry manipulieren wollen. Das ist einfach zu viel des guten!" zischte sie und in Regina pulsierte es, das Feuer raste durch ihre Adern und sie drückte das Glas fest.  
Mit jedem Wort, dass Emma sagte, wurde sie immer rasender. Sie blendete Emmas Worte eigentlich komplett aus, es war mehr ein Tunnelblick, der Emma komplett erfasste und einhüllte.

KLIRR...Das Glas, welches Regina eben noch in ihrer Hand hielt zersprang und fiel in kleinen Splittern runter auf den Boden. Emma riss den Kopf hoch und sah irritiert zu der Bürgermeisterin!

Doch diese sah Emma nur an, mit diesem Blick, der Emma irgendwie Angst machte. Es war eine Mischung aus Wut, Wildheit und bizarrer Schönheit. Für einen Moment, meinte sie sogar kleine Flammen in ihren Augen lodern zu sehen...Die nach einem Zwinkern allerdings verschwunden waren.

Regina ließ die Hand sinken und bewegte sich langsam und wie ein Raubtier auf Emma zu...Diese ging instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück...Doch Regina fühlte sich nur angespornt und ermutigt, durch diese Handlung!

Als sie schneller wurde und Emma packte "Mir reicht es...Du bist immer die gute und tolle Retterin, das Muster für alles Gute...Dabei bist du genauso verdorben und wild wie ich. Ich muss nur die richtigen Punkte treffen!" zischte sie gefährlich und Emma spürte ihren Atem an ihrer Wange, als die Königin ihr diese Worte zuflüsterte.

Emma wusste nicht, was Regina meinte und schluckte schwer. Als sie den Blick hob und Regina wieder in die Augen sah. Doch da war es schon zu spät!  
Regina packte sie am Nacken, griff fest zu und presste ihre Lippen grob und doch Leidenschaftlich auf Emmas Lippen!


	2. Erfahrungen mal anders

So hier wäre dann der 2. Teil. Da mir die FF echt Spaß macht, werde ich noch etwas daran schreiben! Viel Spaß und ich freue mich über Reviews :)

-

Emma wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als sie schon Reginas Lippen auf ihren spürte und kurz schwer keuchte.  
Sie versuchte Regina von sich zu drücken, doch diese hatte einen zu festen Griff um ihren Nacken...

"Regina!" nuschelte Emma und dann spürte sie ihren Körper auf diese heikle Situation antworten.  
Emmas Unterleib zog leicht und kribbelte...

Regina grinste in den Kuss, da sie ein leichtes Surren aus Emmas Kehle hörte, dass sich dann zu seinem Stöhnen formte. Reginas Zunge neckte und eroberte, Emmas Zunge mit einem leichten Stoß.

Als die Bürgermeisterin, die Jacke der Retterin runter riss und diese unachtsam zur Seite schmiss.  
Emma keuchte erneut und nun hatte sich ihr Verstand komplett verabschiedet. Sie zog Reginas Rock runter und diese hatte nur ein zynisches Lächeln auf den Lippen..."Sag ich doch!" raunte sie gegen Emmas Wange und biss ihr daraufhin in den Hals.

Emma warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und brachte nur ein kehliges Stöhnen zustande...Reginas Finger fuhren über ihre Seite und schoben Emmas Top ein Stück höher.  
Doch ehe Emma sich versah, lag sie plötzlich auf Reginas Küchentisch - wie war das denn so schnell gegangen?

"Okay...jetzt kann ich noch die Notbremse ziehen und abhauen!" dachte sie und stöhnte wieder, da Regina gerade dabei war, die bereits frei liegende Haut auf ihrem Bauch zu liebkosen. Zu spät - die Notbremse war schon KM weit entfernt und Emma verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an das Abbrechen, des Leidenschaftlichen, Wilden und irgendwie schönen Akts.

Regina ließ ihre Zunge um Emmas Bauchnabel wandern und seufzte, als sie dann ein Stück tiefer wanderte..."Miss Swan, sie sollten anfangen Röcke zu tragen, dass würde dies hier um einiges erleichtern!" flüsterte sie in einer sehr rauen und erregten Stimme.

Emma ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen und keuchte..."Sie müssen auch immer das letzte Wort haben, oder?" keifte sie und hielt sich an dem weichen Holz fest..

Regina grinste und biss ihr zärtlich in die Haut, während sie Swan's Hose öffnete..."Liebes, ich bin mir sicher das du nach dieser Nacht kein Wort mehr übrig hast!" zischte sie und packte Emmas Becken fest, um die Hose mit einem Ruck auszuziehen.

In Emma schrillten sämtliche Alarmglocken "Die ganze Nacht?" wiederholte sie und das leider laut.  
Regina nickte..."Die ganze Nacht"  
Triumphierend und zufrieden, sah sie auf Emma herunter und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen. Als sie sich dann über sie beugte und die Retterin ansah...Die Bürgermeisterin, drückte der Retterin die Lippen auf die Lippen und verwickelte sie in einen innigen Kuss. Während ihre Hand, Emmas Slip nach unten schob...

"Warte!" keuchte Emma gegen Reginas Lippen...  
Regina löste sich eher widerwillig von Swan's Slip..."Ich...ich...naja, ich hab DAMIT keine Erfahrungen!" gab Emma peinlich berührt zu - GOTT, dass vor ihrer größten Feindin, ja Regina hatte sie genau da, wo sie, sie haben wollte - halb nackt und völlig verletzlich.

"Womit?" fragte Regina stockend "Du hattest doch schon Sex, oder?" fragte sie irritiert...Emma seufzte genervt "Ja natürlich, oder wie soll ich sonst Schwanger geworden sein?" fragte sie ironisch

"Ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einer Frau!" ließ Emma dann die Bombe platzen.  
Regina lächelte und zum ersten Mal, war es weder hämisch noch irgendwie fies...es war verständnisvoll und irgendwie ...sanft. Emma runzelte die Stirn...Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass Regina zu solchen Ausdrücken fähig war.

"Mein letztes Mal mit einer Frau, ist schon sehr, sehr lange her. Aber ich werde vorsichtig sein..." fuhr Regina über ihren Hals und Emma schluckte schwer - was zum Teufel ging hier denn ab?

Reginas freie Hand wanderte wieder hinab, zu Emmas Slip und zog ihr diesen nun komplett aus...Als sie Emma genau beobachtete.  
Diese hob schüchtern ihre Hand und öffnete Reginas Bluse. Als der seidige schwarze BH zum Vorschein kam, schluckte sie heftig und Regina entging diese Reaktion nicht.

Emmas Hand wanderte zu Reginas Rücken und versuchte ihr umständlich den BH zu öffnen, wobei sie ihren Oberkörper leicht anhob und Regina den Moment nutzte, um Emma das Top ebenfalls zu entfernen...

Emma blickte auf Reginas Brüste, die mittlerweile völlig entblößt waren und fand diesen Anblick alles andere, als hässlich...Ganz im Gegenteil. Swan hob ihre Hand und umrundete Reginas rechte Brust. Diese schloss daraufhin die Augen und atmete schwer. Emma grinste und machte weiter...Während sie nun Reginas Schwachstelle gefunden hatte.

Doch Regina wäre nicht Regina, wenn sie nicht sofort ihre Kontrolle wieder gefunden hätte und Emma zurück auf den Tisch presste.  
Emma stöhnte genervt und schloss die Augen, als Regina ihre Oberschenkel küsste und mit vollem Genuss liebkoste.

Regina ging voll in ihrem Tun auf und sah ab und an hoch zu Emma, doch diese war ganz gefangen in den Gefühlen, die ihre Berührungen freisetzten.  
Die Bürgermeisterin küsste sich langsam zu Emmas Mitte und berührte sie dort zärtlich...Emma zog die Luft laut und unkontrolliert ein.  
Das war für Regina ein Zeichen, um sie zog ihre Hand hervor, um mit einem Finger in Emma einzudringen.

BOOOOM!

Emmas Körper bog sich leicht nach oben und sie spürte wie sämtliche Nerven in ihrem Körper auf diese Handlung reagierten. Sie schlug ihren Arm aus und warf dabei ein Korb mit Äpfel runter, doch keine der Beiden fühlte sich gestört.

Regina bewegte den Finger langsam und küsste dabei Emmas Leiste. Während diese nicht mehr sicher war, was denn oben und unten war. Sie gab sich der Bürgermeisterin vollkommen hin und jede Faser ihres Körpers genoss es.  
Regina nahm einen zweiten Finger hinzu und bewegte diese nun intensiver. Emma stöhnte immer lauter und warf Gläser zu ihrer Linken runter.

"Schneller und fester" brachte Emma über ihre Lippen und untermalte das ganze mit einem festen Stöhnen.  
Regina rutschte hoch und legte den freien Arm um Emmas Rücken. Zog diese etwas höher und küsste die Retterin intensiv...Als ihre Finger sich nun fester und schneller bewegten.

Emma wusste gar nicht was sie gerade mehr erregte...Doch sie würde nicht weiter darüber nach denken!  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss intensiv und stöhnte immer wieder fest gegen Reginas Lippen...Während diese erbarmungslos und schnell ihre Finger bewegten...Tief und sinnlich - so empfand Emma das.

Auch Regina begann nun leise zu stöhnen und Emma suchte mit aller Kraft den Weg nach unten...Was aber nicht sehr leicht war...Sie biss der Bürgermeisterin in die Lippen und diese keuchte daraufhin laut auf!  
Als sie endlich mit der rechten Hand unten war und mit einem innigen Kuss Regina zu bedeuten gab, die Beine etwas zu spreizen...Doch diese blieb stur..."Nein, Miss Swan...es geht hier nicht um mich!" flüsterte sie und Emma stöhnte protestierend..."Miststück!" zischte sie und Regina lachte..."Heute Nacht bin ich alles für dich!" flüsterte sie und untermalte ihre Worte mit einem festen Stoß, der Emma zum beben brachte.

Emma hatte das Gefühl, dass die Welle der Erregung sie auseinander riss und sie fand keinerlei Halt mehr...Als sie ohne zu Zögern sich an Regina festhielt und dann den Orgasmus mit einer großen Druckwelle anrollen spürte.

Auch Regina spürte es deutlich und bewegte ihre Finger noch etwas schneller, als dann Emmas Becken zu zucken begann und Swan fast aufschrie...dann aber den Kopf hoch riss und Regina in den Hals Biss...


	3. Das Erwachen

Emma hörte die Vögeln quietschen und pfeifen...Sie grummelte leise und wollte die Augen einfach nicht öffnen. Sie hatte einen wirklich schönen Traum gehabt, von Regina und sich und viel, viel Sex. Doch als sie den Arm hob, stöhnte Emma sogleich - Gott, tat der weh...es war Muskelkater.

Langsam öffnete die Retterin die Augen und blinzelte einigemale, als sie sich umsah...sie lag nackt in dem Bett der Bürgermeisterin und plötzlich kamen die Erinnerungen der Nacht zurück.

Sie keuchte kurz auf und sah dann Regina neben sich liegen...Friedlich und ruhig. Emma fuhr sich durchs Haar und schluckte schwer, das war nun wirklich verdammt ungewohnt für sie.  
Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und suchte den Raum nach ihren Klamotten ab, doch sie fand sie nicht..."Mist!" murmelte Emma leise und sah zu Regina, die sich langsam regte..."Hmmm" machte diese und öffnete die Augen.

"Emma..." murmelte sie leise...Regina schluckte und setzte sich langsam auf..."du bist schon wach? Ich hab eher damit gerechnet, dass du total kaputt bist!" grinste sie kurz..."Bin ich auch...aber trotzdem stehe ich jetzt auf!" murmelte Emma und drehte sich weg..."Warte mal...lass uns das ganze nochmal wiederholen!" griff Regina sanft nach ihrem Arm...Emma spürte diesen Griff und seufzte...Regina hatte eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf sie - ausgelöst, durch eine einzige Berührung. Eigentlich wollte Swan aufstehen, sich anziehen und das ganze in Ruhe und alleine überdenken...

Doch Regina gab ihr da gar keine Gelegenheit zu, denn sie war bereits dabei Emmas Nacken und Rücken zu liebkosen..."Komm zurück ins Bett!" säuselte sie leise und fuhr über Emmas rechte Brust.

Emma drehte sich wieder zu Regina und sah sie an...Als diese ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte...Emma erwiderte den Kuss bereitwillig und fuhr über Reginas Rücken..."Wie wäre es, wenn wir den Spieß mal umdrehen und DU jetzt von mir verwöhnt wirst?" nuschelte Emma dumpf gegen Reginas Lippen...Regina erstarrte in dem Kuss und sah sie an...

"Ich denke, es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst!" sagte sie und die Kälte war zurück, die Regina gewöhnlich umgab. Emma stockte und hielt Regina fest, die sich gerade das Tuch um den nackten und wunderschönen Körper legen wollte..."Was wird das, Regina?" fragte sie leise..."Bist du taub? Ich hab gesagt, du sollst gehen..." zischte sie und Emma zuckte zurück...

Sie spürte die Tränen in die Augen schießen, als die Hand schlapp aufs Bett fallen ließ. Regina stand am Schrank und holte einige Klamotten für sich raus...bevor sie den Raum allerdings verließ, hielt sie inne..."Ach ja...Kein Wort zu niemanden, Miss Swan!" sagte sie mit bedrückter Stimme und trat dann aus dem Schlafzimmer. Emma hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr die Kehle zugeschnürt wurde und die Luft nicht mehr hinaus kam. Eine Panikattacke...

Sie sprang aus dem Bett, warf sich das zweite Tuch über den Körper und lief sofort in das Gästebad...Allerdings lauschte sie dabei an der Tür zu Reginas Bad...Sie hörte die Dusche rauschen und spürte die Sehnsucht in sich aufflammen...Sie wollte da rein und Regina wieder so nah sein - Scheiße.

Emma rannte in das Bad für Gäste und sah sich im Spiegel an...Ihr Hals war übersät von Biss Spuren und kleinen Knutschflecken...Dann blickt sie an sich runter...überall waren Spuren der letzten Nacht und es war nicht zu übersehen. Sie fuhr sich über die Wange, wieder liefen Tränen, es war zum fluchen.

Als Emma sich gesammelte hatte, trat sie runter und fand ihre Klamotten in der etwas zerstörten Küche...Regina stand in mitten des Chaos, hatte einen wunderschönen Morgenmantel an, bei dem man sich fragte, was wohl darunter versteckt war und fluchte leise...Als sie die Scherben und umliegenden Äpfel aufsammelte...Doch Emma dachte gar nicht daran ihr zu helfen...Sie sammelte ihre Klamotten auf und zog sich direkt vor Regina um.

Dabei entging ihr nicht, wie Regina sie musterte und schluckte..."In meinem Bad liegt ein Abdeckstift, damit können sie sich diese grässlichen Spuren vom Hals abdecken!" murmelte sie

Emma riss den Kopf hoch..."Grässlich? Ernsthaft, Regina?" fragte sie aufgebracht und kassierte nur einen bösen Blick der Königin..."Nach gestern Nacht, habe ich wirklich gedacht, ich würde dir etwas bedeuten und jetzt? Behandelst du mich wie Dreck...ich war gut für den Zweck, richtig? Um mir das Maul zu stopfen, damit ich nicht weiter meckere..." schüttelte Emma den Kopf und machte den BH zu...

Regina seufzte resigniert und sah sie an..."Ich hab mir früher alles genommen was ich wollte und so tue ich das jetzt auch noch. Und du warst da, es tut mir Leid, wenn du gedacht hast das mir das hier irgendwas bedeutet. Aber mir bedeutet das hier nichts" sagte sie dumpf und räumte weiter auf...  
"Schlampe" zischte Emma und griff nach ihrer Jacke..."Wenn Henry nicht wäre, dann..." doch Emma beließ es dabei und rannte wütend aus dem Haus

Als Regina die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, öffnete sie die Augen und eine kleine Träne glitzerte auf ihrer Wange. Emma hasste sie nun...aber es war einfach besser und einfacher.  
Regina wischte sich diese von der Wange, streckte den Rücken durch und fand dann Emmas Slip...mit zwei Fingern hob sie ihn hoch und zog sie Augenbraue hoch...Den würde sie behalten, als Erinnerungen - an ein einmaliges und doch wunderschönes Erlebnis.

Emma stieg in ihren Wagen und da durchbrach es die innerliche Wand, der Kontrolle...Die Tränen rannten über ihre Wangen und sie schluchzte...Als sie voller Wut auf das Lenkrad hämmerte...Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und denken, dass Regina sie wirklich mochte?

Emma blickte zum Haus zurück und Wut kochte in ihr hoch. Die letzte Nacht war etwas einmaliges und tolles gewesen - noch nie, wirklich nie, hatte sie dies mit einem Mann erlebt.

Es tat weh und Emma wusste auch warum. Wenn es nur Sex für sie gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie kein Problem mit Reginas Verhalten.

Doch genau während dem anrollen des ersten Orgasmus und dem Kuss danach, da war es passiert...

_Sie hatte sich verliebt - in die böse Königin, in das herrische Biest von Bürgermeisterin, aber noch wichtiger in den Menschen, der Regina hieß._


	4. Es holt uns ein

Regina räumte das gesamte Chaos weg und nahm sich daraufhin einen Kaffee, als sie sich zurück lehnte und die Augen schloss

_Emma lag keuchend unter der Bürgermeisterin und hielt sich die Brust, während der Körper der Retterin noch immer bebte und zitterte. Regina betrachtete, die blonde Schönheit unter sich und lächelte kurz liebevoll..."Alles gut?" fragte sie mit einer sanften, rauchigen Stimme_

"Ja, alles gut!" flüsterte Emma und lächelte kurz...Als sie den Kopf anhob und Regina einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte...Regina erwiderte den Kuss und fuhr über Emmas Hals...  
Emma sah Regina nach dem Kuss in die Augen und schluckte...Sie bemerkte eine Veränderung...es war nur etwas ganz kleines und doch sehr großes - für Emma!

Das hier war kein Sex...nun ja, im wesentlichen Sinne war es das, aber in einer Emotionalen Hinsicht war es mehr.  
Swan spürte ein Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen und schluckte...Was die blonde Frau allerdings nicht wusste, dass es Regina im selben Moment genauso ging und für einen Moment bekam die Königin fast etwas Angst.

Doch sie riss sich innerlich zusammen und rollte von Emma herunter, um wacklig auf ihren Füßen zu kommen...  
Die Bürgermeisterin blickte um sich und grinste..."Tja, dass Chaos habe nicht ich veranstaltet!" zwinkerte sie dann und half Emma von dem Tisch...

Diese errötete augenblicklich und sah sich das Chaos an..."Sorry..." murmelte Emma dann leise.  
Regina grinste wieder und schüttelte den Kopf..."Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, alles was gerade zählt ist das hier!" zeigte sie mit dem Finger auf sich und Swan.

Regina griff sanft nach Emmas Hand und führte sie vorsichtig durch die Küche, langsam die Treppe hoch...Als sie die junge, blonde Retterin auf der Hälfte der Treppe dann küsste und den Weg zum Schlafzimmer nahm.  
Emma war vollkommen in dem Gefühl gefangen...Es war, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, aber nicht durch einen Fluch...sondern wegen ihnen...Sie seufzte leise gegen Reginas Lippen und ließ ihre Hände über ihre Kurven fahren...Wie schnell konnte man süchtig nach jemandem werden?

Regina manövrierte sie ins Schlafzimmer und Emma blinzelte ein paar Mal...Das war also ihr Reich...Sie schluckte und blickte zum Bett...Als Regina lächelte und Emma zärtlich auf das Bett drückte und sie wieder intensiv küsste...Emma entfloh wieder ein leises Stöhnen und ging voll darin auf!

Emma riss die Augen auf und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand fallen, die Erinnerungen waren so intensiv und präsent. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Regina nur mit ihr gespielt hatte - sie benutzt hatte - denn das würde niemals zu dem passen, was sie gefühlt und erlebt hatte. Mit dem kalten Biest...doch eigentlich war sie das nicht...  
Nein,Regina war eine der einfühlsamsten und tiefsten Persönlichkeiten, die sie kannte und eben das, machte Emma so viel Angst.

Sie fuhr sich über die Biss Spuren am Hals und Brust und starrte weiter in den Spiegel. Als es jemand an die Tür des Bades klopfte...Emma riss den Kopf hoch und schluckte..."Hallo?" rief sie unsicher...

"Emma Liebes, ist alles okay? Du bist da jetzt schon eine ganze Weile drin und ich mache mir irgendwie Sorgen" rief ihre Mutter gegen die Tür und Sorge schwang dabei mit.

Emma ließ den Kopf wieder gegen die Wand fallen und atmete tief durch..."Ja...alles okay...ich bin einfach nur erschöpft...Bin aber gleich bei euch!" sagte sie und versuchte jegliche Emotion aus ihrer Stimme zu sperren. Sie würde nicht mit Mary Margaret über die Nacht reden, auch wenn sie sicher versuchte es zu verstehen...Emma griff nach dem Abdeckstift und fing an die Male an ihrem Hals zu verdecken.

Das tat sie nicht, weil sie sich schämte oder das ganze bereute...Nein, sie wollte keine komischen Fragen hören und dabei indirekt an das bisher schönste Erlebnis ihres Leben erinnert werden!

Regina hatte das Aufräumen endlich beendet und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht, als wieder zu dem Tisch blickte..."Ich brauche einen Neuen!" flüsterte sie und schloss die Augen...In dem Moment rasten sämtliche Erinnerungen an ihr vorbei und sie hielt sich an der Anrichte fest, unfähig etwas gegen dieses Gefühl zu tun..."Nein...ich will...ich kann das nicht!" zischte sie und riss die Augen auf.

Die Haustür klickte und Henry sprang herein, mit Graham im Schlepptau...Regina riss den Kopf herum und wischte sich schnell die letzten Tränen weg, als sie ihr Lächeln auflegte...

"Hallo mein Schatz!" flötete sie und Henry sah sie kurz etwas perplex an.."Mum, alles okay?" fragte er dann und man konnte die Sorge hören..."Ja alles okay, ich hab nur etwas Kopfweh!" seufzte Regina und sah dann zu Graham, der hinter Henry auftauchte..."Morgen Regina!" hob er die Augenbrauen...

**1 Woche später**

Emma saß in dem kleinen Diner und starrte auf ihr unberührtes Frühstück...Als Henry sie anstieß.."Hey, hallo...jemand da?" rief er und sah sie verwundert an...  
"Ähm ja, entschuldige!" lächelte sie matt und strich ihm durch das Haar.

Sie hatte Regina seit der Nacht und dem schrecklichen Morgen so gut wie gar nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn Henry zu ihr durfte, brachte und holte Graham ihn immer und Henry war eigentlich die einzige Möglichkeit Regina mal zu sehen - außerhalb der Arbeit.

Doch auch da schien es so als würde die Bürgermeisterin Emma aus dem Weg gehen. Wenn etwas an stand, wo sie früher selbst gekommen wäre, schickte Regina einen ihrer Laufburschen und ließ diesen alles machen.

"Mum ist in letzter Zeit echt mies drauf und manchmal denke ich, sie denkt das ich blöd bin!" murmelte Henry trotzig und sah zu Emma...

"Ach Henry, dass denkt sie nicht, warum sollte sie?" fragte die blonde Frau und fuhr ihm über die warme Wange  
Henry seufzte und trank von seiner Schokolade, ehe er begann und Emma wünschte sich, er hätte es nie erwähnt!

"Graham ist sehr oft da und immer spät, wenn sie denkt, dass ich schlafe...Dann höre ich die beiden immer!" verzog er angeekelt das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

Das war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube...Emma spürte wie ihre Tränen hervorschossen und konnte für einen Moment nicht wirklich reagieren..."Ich bin mal kurz auf der Toilette!" sagte sie erstickt und ging, nein rannte fast...

Sie schloss sich in der kleinen Kabine ein und ließ sich daraufhin auf die Toilette fallen...Als sie einfach nur weinte und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte...Was war nur so falsch an ihr oder schlecht? Wieso konnte Regina mit einem Mann schlafen und das mehrmals...und bei ihr wurde sie so kalt und distanziert?

Nach einigen Minuten, hatte Emma sich wieder beruhigt und einen Entschluss gefasst..  
Sie trat wieder zu Henry und lächelte.."Da bin ich wieder!" zwinkerte sie und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Emma zog sich am Abend eine schwarze Lederjacke und dunkel blaue Jeans an...für ihr Vorhaben musste sie unauffällig und verdammt vorsichtig sein. Als sie dann durch das Wohnzimmer lief und einfach los wollte..."wohin des Weges?" fragte David und sah seine Tochter an..."Patrouille" murmelte Emma und zog ihre Mütze über...

"Bleib doch kurz einen Moment, wir möchte mal mit dir reden!" lächelte nun ihre Mutter und Emma seufzte genervt...  
"Was gibt's?" fragte sie etwas genervt und setzte sich zu ihren Eltern ins Wohnzimmer..."Gestern Morgen bin ich am Bad vorbei gelaufen, als du gerade naja...du hast blaue Stellen auf dem Rücken und scheinbar auch am Hals, die du gerade mit einem Stift abgedeckt hast!" sagte Mary leise und traurig..."Wir machen uns große Sorgen, ist dir etwas zugestoßen und du möchtest nicht darüber reden?" fragte David besorgt und Emma blieb die Luft kurz weg

"Nein..es ist alles okay...mir ist auch nicht passiert!" sagte sie sofort und starrte ihre Eltern an..."Wir wussten, du würdest das sagen!" seufzte David und sah Mary hilflos an...Emma sprang auf und lief wie ein Raubtier im Wohnzimmer auf und ab..."Es geht euch NICHTS an...aber ich kenne euch ja gut genug, um zu wissen das ihr nie Ruhe geben werdet!" zischte sie und riss ihr Top hoch...Damit entblößte sich eine kleine Biss Spur..."Sieht das aus wie Gewalt?" fragte sie dann zynisch und sah die peinlich und entsetzten Blicke ihrer Eltern...

David ließ einen erstickten Ton von sich und sah zu Mary..."Nun..." sagte sie leise und fuhr sich durchs Haar..."Nein, nicht wirklich...aber es könnte doch trotzdem sein, dass es dir gegen deinen Willen zugefügt wurde?" blickte sie hoch zu Emma...Diese lachte nur kalt und schüttelte den Kopf..."Keine Sorge...ich wollte das alles...jeden Fleck, jeden Biss...ich wollte ihn..." erstarb ihre Stimme und sie sah traurig zum Fenster...

"Wer?" fragte David dann aus der Stille heraus und Emma zuckte zusammen..."Ihr würdet es nie verstehen..." flüsterte sie..."doch Emma...wir sind deine Eltern!" rief Mary sofort und sprang auf...Emma sah die beiden an und wusste nicht, ob sie es wirklich verstehen würden...  
"Regina..." sagte sie leise .

Mary warf sich die Hände vor den Mund und sah Emma ungläubig an...Als David aufsprang und Emma ansah..."Regina? DIE Regina?" fragte er und fuhr sich durchs Haar.."Ja DIE Regina!" zischte Emma und trat zur Tür...

"Ich sagte ja, ihr würdet es nie verstehen, tu ich ja selbst nicht!" flüsterte sie und trat dann raus.


	5. Ein nächtlicher Ausflug

Emma lief eine ganze Weile, ziellos durch Storybrooke. Sie wollte eigentlich zu Regina und doch wusste sie, es würde sie einfach verletzen. Doch was sagte man so schön "Liebende machen die komischsten Dinge"

Also bog sie in die nächste Straße und lief bis zu der großen Villa, die sich dunkel und breit über das Gelände streckte. Emma starrte hoch, dort wo ihr Schlafzimmer lag und schluckte...Als sie langsam das Gelände betrat und leise um das Haus schlich. Sie suchte einen Punkt an dem sie nach oben kam...

Regina saß am Bettrand und blickte zum Fenster...Während Graham hinter ihr lag und sich auf die Seite gestützt hatte "Regina, willst du mir nicht erzählen woher du all diese Kratzer und Flecken hast?" fragte er leise. Er konnte sich zwar, sehr, sehr schwer vorstellen, dass jemand Regina verletzen würde. Aber es war schon seltsameres passiert!

"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht..." murmelte sie kalt und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Graham seufzte und nahm sein Hemd, als er dieses langsam anzog und den Kopf schüttelte...

Emma kletterte langsam auf dem Baum, der gefährlich unter ihr erzitterte, als sie sich an einem Ast entlang hangelte. Sie fand den Balkon gleich zu ihrer Rechten und mit voller Kraft zog sie sich zu dem Geländer.

Sicher auf dem Balkon angekommen, atmete die blonde tief durch und sah sich um...Dann schob sie die Tür ein Stück auf und trat langsam rein. Es war ein Gästezimmer, in dem sie gelandet war und sie konnte dumpfe Stimmen hören..Emma stellte sich nah an die Tür und hielt fast den Atem an...

Regina lief auf die kleine Bar zu, die in ihrem Zimmer stand und griff nach einer Flasche Cognac, sie ließ die goldene Flüssigkeit in ein Glas laufen und sah erst danach zu Graham..."Auf was wartest du eigentlich?" fragte sie barsch..."Das du mir sagst, wer oder was das mit dir getan hat und warum..." sagte er strikt und sie schüttelte den Kopf..."Verschwinde einfach, Graham...oder du bist morgen Arbeitslos!" fauchte die Bürgermeisterin und hatte mit einem Mal ein komisches Gefühl...Als sie zur Schlafzimmertür blickte...

Graham stand nun endlich auf und schloss die Hose...Als er Regina nur böse ansah..."Du wirst das irgendwann alles bereuen...alles was du tust und sagst" murmelte er und griff nach seiner Jacke...Als er endlich gegangen war...

"Ich weiß..." sah Regina nun wieder zum Fenster...

Emma hörte Schritte und wich von der Tür zurück...Als die Schritte verklungen waren, entspannte sie sich wieder und legte den Kopf zurück.

Als die Tür plötzlich mit einem lauten Schlag geöffnet wurde und Emma zurück wich, sonst hätte sie diese ins Gesicht bekommen.

Vor ihr stand Regina und das braun ihrer Augen brannte gefährlich, als die blonde Frau ansah..."Miss Swan?" knurrte sie durch zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

Emma taumelte zurück, als sie stolperte und auf das Gästebett fiel..."Es..es...tut mir Leid...ich..." doch ihre Stimme erstarb. Als Regina, wie ein Raubtier auf sie zu lief..."Haben mich meine Sinne doch nicht getäuscht..." zischte sie gefährlich und blieb vor dem Bett stehen...Emma keuchte kurz auf und nun musterte sie Regina zum ersten Mal..Sie hatten den Morgenmantel an, der noch nicht ganz geschlossen war...Das Verlangen sie zu berühren, stieg nun ins unermessliche und sie schloss die Augen.

"Warum Graham?" platzte es plötzlich aus Emma heraus und sie sah, wie Regina für einen Moment um Fassung rang.

"Das geht sie nichts an und ich wusste nicht, dass ich nicht mal in meinem Haus sicher vor ihnen bin. Wird bestimmt interessant, wenn ich sie wegen Einbruch anzeige" knurrte sie.

Emma war mit einem Mal auf den Füßen und sah Regina panisch an..."Regina, bitte...ich weiß, es war dumm...aber ich wollte dir nur nahe sein und ich war eifersüchtig auf Graham..." ließ sie die Bombe platzen und Regina sah zum Fenster...

"Die Fronten sind geklärt, Miss Swan. Das ganze war ein Ausrutscher..ich war nicht mehr Herr meiner Sinne und habe mich zu dieser Sache hinreißen lassen...Sie sollten es vergessen und einfach weiter machen..." sagte sie leise und fuhr sich über die Stirn...

Emma hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie einen Schritt auf Regina zu machte...Wohlwissentlich, dass dies böse für die blonde Frau ausgehen konnte...Doch das war ihr jetzt einfach egal...

Reginas Duft stieg Emma in die Nase und sie sah sie an..."Du machst dir was vor...ich hab diese Nacht nicht vergessen und das was ich sehen und fühlen durfte, war nicht diese kalte Schlange, die du so gerne vortäuschst. Es war eine Frau, die geliebt werden will...und das will ich auch..." flüsterte Emma und wischte sich eine Träne weg...Regina hob den Kopf und sah Emma in die Augen und für einen Moment, war diese Kälte der letzten Tag und Woche weg...Es war dieses warme und liebevolle braun..."Ich kann das nicht, Emma..." flüsterte sie...Emma schluckte..."Ich werde nicht aufgeben, Regina...ich beweise dir, dass du es kannst...und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!" flüsterte Emma und sie drehte sich um. Als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel, ließ Regina sich gegen die Wand fallen und schluchzte...

Emma kam zuhause an und sah ihre Eltern in der Küche sitzen...sie sahen sie sorgenvoll an...Emma schloss die Augen, jetzt würde die Standpauke kommen

"Emma!" fing ihr Vater an und fuhr sich durchs Haar..."Wir wollten dich vorhin nicht verletzen oder dergleichen...Es kam nur so unvorbereitet, ich meine...Es ist ja nicht nur die Tatsache, dass es Regina ist...sondern das es auch eine Frau ist!" murmelte er betreten...

Emma zog die Augenbraue hoch..."Homophob much?" fragte sie leise und er schüttelte sofort den Kopf..."Nein, nein, nein...das auf keinen Fall..." sagte James sofort..."Okay...was dann? Ja ich bin in Regina verliebt und das wird sich nicht ändern...ihr beide müsste doch am besten wissen, wie es ist wenn man so sehr liebt, dass es einen umbringt?" sah sie die beiden an und schluckte...Mary nickte..."Ja...tun wir...es ist halt nur Regina!" seufzte die kleine Frau...Emma stieß die Luft laut aus.."Ja, aber ihr kennt sie nicht so wie ich sie kenne...In der Nacht, als wir...naja...ihr wisst schon...da bot sich mir ein ganz anderer Mensch...So gütig und liebevoll...DAS war die richtige Regina!" sagte sie leise ...

Henry's Klasse würde einen Zelt Ausflug machen Regina musste als momentane Haupt Erziehungsberechtige mitkommen, was ihr ganz und gar nicht passte.

Als sie mit dem Jungen vor die Schule fuhr und die Taschen auspackte...Dort erblickte sie Emma und schluckte.."Mum!" lachte Henry und fiel ihr begeistert in die Arme...Emma lächelte und umarmte ihren Sohn..."Kommst du auch mit?" fragte er begeistert..."Jaein...ich bin als Sheriff dabei, dass euch nicht zustößt!" zwinkerte sie und strich ihm durchs Haar...Als ein junger Vater zu Emma trat und strahlend lächelte..."Also wir sehen uns gleich!" sagte dieser zu Emma...Diese nickte und Regina beobachtete das ganze mit Argwohn. Das würde ja was werden...Sie zelten und nun war Emma auch noch dabei..

Henry stürzte zu seinen Freunden, als Regina zu Emma trat..."Ich hoffe, sie haben ihre Gefühle im Griff!" zischte sie...Emma zog die Augenbrauen hoch..."Ich schon" sagte sie unbeeindruckt...Regina sah ihre für einen Moment mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in die Augen. Als Emma sich abwand und langsam zu Graham trat, mit dem sie das ganze besprach. Emma hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, nachdem sie vor 2 Tagen Reginas Haus verlassen hatte...Sie würde alles dafür tun, dass Regina immer wieder an sie und die Nacht erinnert würde und somit musste sie da auch irgendwie Graham mit involvieren...Zumindest ein wenig.

Als alles zusammen gekommen waren, rief Mary dann über die gesamte Menge...Daraufhin fuhren die Busse dann los, hoch in den Wald.

Emma saß bei Graham und unterhielt sich mit ihm, als sie sich beobachtete fühlte. Doch die Retterin wusste ganz genau, wer das war und würde es jetzt einfach genießen...denn scheinbar ging es nicht anders, als nur versteckt!

Nach einer guten halben Stunde, kamen sie an dem kleinen Zeltplatz an und wurden eingeteilt...Als Mary plötzlich Regina auf sich zu kommen sah. Emmas Mutter schluckte und riss den Blick sofort von ihr..."Wo sind denn die Sanitären Anlagen hier?" blaffte Regina, ohne eine Begrüßung...Mary setzte ihr nettestes Lächeln auf und seufzte..."Ooh Regina, wie schön dich zu sehen...Den Weg dahinten lang und irgendwann rechts" säuselte sie und Regina zog die Augenbrauen hoch...Sie wusste etwas schoss es der Königin in den Kopf...

Emma half Henry, dass Zelt aufzubauen...Während Regina die Gegend erkundete und überall ihren Senf dazu gab...Doch jeder kannte sie ja und wollte die ganze Stimmung nicht kaputt machen!

Als Emma und Henry alles aufgebaut hatten, sah sie Regina den Weg entlang stapfen und schluckte..."Swan, mitkommen!" zischte sie und Emma hatte nur ein Seufzen übrig..."Was gibt es denn Frau Bürgermeisterin?" fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen hoch...Regina blickte sich um, damit auch nicht lauschte..."Sie haben es ihrer Mutter erzählt?" fragte sie erbost...Emma fiel jegliche Sicherheit aus dem Gesicht..."Ähm...wieso?" fragte sie unsicher..Regina hatte ihre unerbittliche Miene aufgesetzt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch..."Ja...ja hab ich, weil sie die blauen Flecken gesehen haben..." verteidigte sie sich...Regina seufzte und fuhr sich durch das Gesicht..."Klasse...Snow und Charming...meine größten Fans" seufzte sie...Es schien Regina tatsächlich etwas aus zu machen...doch es schien keine Scham oder etwas derartiges zu sein...

Emma lehnte sich gegen einen Baum und sah die brünette an..."Ich hab...als wir darüber geredet haben, dich in Schutz genommen und meinen Eltern gesagt, was Sache ist...Sie werden es nicht rum erzählen!" hob sie Hand und sah zu Regina, die auf dem Weg stand und für einen Moment war diese gewohnte Überheblichkeit verschwunden...Doch mit einem Wimperschlag, war das auch wieder vorbei und Regina schnaufte, als sie wortlos zurück zu den Zelten ging.

Emma ließ genervt den Kopf in den Nacken fallen...Diese Nacht konnte ja was werden...


End file.
